Prelude to war
by Li Qin
Summary: The Akasuki are on the move. Naruto is now a Genin and on his first mission. Nothing is as it seems. mild AU, no parings as yet.


He stared at it. It was his. Finally after trying so hard and failing his last three attempts he finally had it.

He watched as it sparkled, reflecting the over head light from its shiny surface. He looked close and could easily see the worn look it had, he would need to see about cleaning it up.

He could contain his excitement any more as he hugged his prize to his chest and laughed out loud. They had said he didn't deserve this or that he would never get it. Well he had showed them.

He just wondered why it felt so hallow. As if the first steps towards his dream were something he didn't want. But that couldn't be it, could it? Why would it? He had trained his whole life just to reach this step. He had been taught in preparation for when this day arrived.

Honour, why was that word always in his head? He looked back at his prize. Did this thing symbolize his decent into deception? And why did he think it was such a bad thing. It was what he wanted his life to be.

He placed Iruka's forehead protector on his head and tied it. This was what he wanted; his first step for his journey to become the Hokage was complete. So why did he feel that it was so wrong.

Naruto sighed as he placed the forehead protector by his futon. He'd think about this later he had to get some sleep so he'd be ready to prepare for his meeting with the Hokage tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey kid, are you paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

"Fine… Don't regret it. Ok Cheese!"

* * *

"This is your photo Naruto?" 'Hmm he actually looks like a half decent ninja in this photo, though anyone who knows Naruto can tell he distracted by something' 

"Yea, I'd though of doing something artistic, but I had something on my mind and I couldn't really think of any good pose to take."

"Where's your head plate?"

"I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony I don't want to damage it."

"Old man I have a question to ask you anyway."

"What's distracting you then?"

"Uh, well I was wondering just why people acknowledged you, was it cause you're strong or is it something else?"

BALM "The Hokage is acknowledged because he is the Hokage you stupid Brat"

"Get out." The Hokage voice had become like ice as he glared at the man sitting besides him.

"Err, but sir he was being disrespectful."

"I don't care what you're reasons, if you don't leave by the time I count to five I throw you out of the window."

"But sir!"

"One."

"I think I'll get going."

"Two."

"Well now that he's left Naruto why don't we get back to the question, why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well I was thinking just why people acknowledge you, I first thought it was because you're strong but then I've never seen you do anything that would make you seem strong."

"Well Naruto, you're original thought is half right. Originally I was acknowledged because I was the strongest. Of course this was quite a while ago. Back then there was a war going on and strength was very important to any village."

"So it was strength after all then."

"As I said it's only half right. While during the war time strength was vital when the war had ended when the war had ended strength meant little when trying to run a village. The main reason I am known as the 'God of shinobi' is because I'm powerful, but the reason I'm known as a great Hokage is because of the wisdom I posses. Its how I maintain peace in the village and the fact that I care for all villagers."

"So the best way to get acknowledged then is to be wise?"

"While that may be the best way I think at the moment it's a bit beyond you Naruto. Wisdom comes with age and experience. There is no way to shortcut it either. And if you want to be a good leader you must be strong as well."

"Sp basically if I want to reach my dream I have to be the strongest and smartest?"

"Yes Naruto it's a very difficult job to become a kage, that's why their so respected."

"Well that just means I'm going to be even better than I thought I was when I become Hokage."

"Well that's good to hear Naruto sounds like you have an idea of what you need to do."

"Yea I know that becoming a Hokage is going to be very difficult and hard but I'll do what needs to be done so I can reach my dream."

'Hmm he almost at the point that it might actually be possible for him to reach his dream, hopefully he'll realise what he needs before it's too late'

"There was one more thing I wanted to know about, I was thinking about honour recently and how it could affect the rest of my life. Can I really keep it or do I need to lose it to become a good ninja?"

"Well that's a question I didn't think I'd hear from you Naruto. The answer to the question is that you can keep the honour. In fact with your goal of becoming the Hokage its best that you stay as an honourable person as it's better for the village and for other villages to know the Hokage won't deceive them. While deception is good for a ninja in service to the village it's a poor quality for a potential to the mantle of Hokage."

"Heh, well then I'll just have to be even more honourable then I was before so I'll get to be Hokage even faster now."

"Well seeing as you seem to have your priorities right I have something for you."

"Really what?"

"What I'm about to give you is a very important secret. You can't tell anyone about this, I'll need your word of honour on this. Also if you break it must never pursue your dream to become Hokage."

"Umm, okay I promise on my honour I won't tell anyone and if I break it I won't become Hokage."

"Well then let me show you this." As he takes a necklace he had been wearing. "This is what has been called the stone of Wisdom. It's something that given to people with the potential to become great leaders. This stone was given to me by the first Hokage and you will be the person I chose to pass it on to. Even the fourth was skipped over for this honour so treat it carefully."

Naruto stares in wonder as the Hokage gives him a blue crystal necklace which seems to shine an electric blue.

"No one really knows what the necklace was made from it was found around 300 years ago at the end of what was known as the Great War. The Shodai created a stone that tried to emulate some of the qualities of the stone of wisdom but it didn't work. Although as an odd side effect it does have the power to suppress Biju's chakra."

"So what does the necklace actually do then?"

"Well as I said it's full extent is still unknown, but what we do know it that it help keep the bearers head clear in stressful situations and seems to be able to let the wearer find and retain wisdom much more easily. Anyway Naruto it's time for you to go I have to see other genin's today."

* * *

"Hn?" 'What does this kid think he's doing behind that telephone pole? Damn it what's he doing with that sheet.' 

"Stop following me! What the hell is that? You aren't fooling anyone idiot!"

"Hehe… Impressive, to see through this… The rumors about you are true… I demand you teach me the Jutsu you used to defeat my Grandpa."

"Why the hell should I teach you that and just who is your Grandpa anyway?"

"He's the third Hokage of course." 'Now that he knows who I am he has to do what I say.' "Go on and punch me idiot." 'He's the same as my tutor and everyone else'

"You think I give a damn moron!"

"Owwch!"

"I heading home don't follow me."

"Wait boss, teach me. Please Boss!"

"Boss..?"

* * *

"Hokage have you seen Konohamaru?" 

"Hmm it is about the time he would attack me isn't it. I thought I saw him hiding behind the door when Naruto left from his interview maybe he followed him."

"What! That's bad!"

'Sigh… why did it turn out like that. After the talk with Naruto though hopefully he won't teach him anything stupid. I hope.'

* * *

"Ok Transform!" 

"Ok Boss!"

"No!"

* * *

"No body sees me as me. I'm sick of that. That's why I want the Hokage name now." 

"And you think you can get it by learning Sexy no jutsu?"

"Huh?"

"A Hokage must be strong, wise, good with people and above all an honourable man. It's not something a brat should take lightly. If you want the name that much…"

"Then what?"

"Then kick my arse first!"

* * *

"The third. I've finally found you." 

"What is it Iruka?"

"Did Naruto show up for ninja registration?"

"Yes"

"I lectured him at the ramen place yesterday, but he's bent on becoming a great ninja and having the village acknowledge his strength…"

"Naruto's dream may be impossible."

"Hn?"

"At least that's what I would have said yesterday."

"Hokage?"

"Today during his registration he asked me a few questions and he had a small chat. I never realised just how mature Naruto could be at times."

"Hokage what do you mean by that, Naruto's still just as he's always been."

"Iruka I'll tell you this now and I don't want to repeat myself. Naruto is a ninja. He proved that to me today you might not have seen it yet but he is. Not only that but he showed me that he has the potential to surpass me as a Hokage."

"What do you mean Hokage?"

"It's not something you would understand Iruka. You still have a lot to learn, but you need to know Naruto is stronger than you think both as a ninja and as a person. His dream is quite reachable for him now."

* * *

"I have found you. Ugh." 'The daemon' 

'Those eyes again… why does everyone…'

"Now, young master, lets go home."

"No! I'm going to defeat grandpa and get the Hokage name! Right now! Don't get in my way!"

'He's still saying that. Maybe I need to put more effort into my speeches.'

"A Hokage must be versed in all aspects of being a ninja. You must know over a thousand skills and finally… huh?"

"Take this!"

Ebisu stood shock still as Konohamaru transformed into an attractive naked woman.

"Huh? Didn't work…"

'Heh it did just didn't have enough power to it. Maybe it I did a little modification, yeah that would work.'

"I am a gentleman such a super low-class skill will never work on me!"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Suddenly 30 Naruto's stood in the area.

"Wow! That's incredible!"

"Heh how foolish, I am an elite tutor. I am not Mizuki!"

"Well see how you deal with this!"

Ebisu's eyes bugged out as suddenly all of the Naruto clones changed into beautiful naked blondes. And then he fainted from shock as they all latched onto him and rubbed against him.

"I call that one… Harem no jutsu!"

"Damn it! I couldn't even defeat my tutor! I really want a name people will acknowledge! Yet why!"

"It's not that easy, dummy! This is the Hokage name. The name of the greatest ninja in the village. One of the greatest ninjas alive. Do you think that you can just up and take it because you want it? To have the title you need to work hard for it, become wise and honourable. Gain experience as a ninja. You need to properly prepare yourself as there are no short cuts in gaining the name."

"Bah stop lecturing me as if you're someone important. I'm not letting you be my boss anymore. From now on were rivals."

"Sorry but from tomorrow I'll be taking my first steps as a ninja. But one day I'll fight you for the name of Hokage… I'll be looking forward to it Konohamaru. Just remember there can be one Hokage so the loser gets to be the Hokage's second in command."

* * *

'Heh well at least he taught Konohamaru something of value. Although That stupid jutsu he taught him cancels that out. Still it is nice to see them both grow and at least I know what that technique is so I won't fall for it myself. Probably.'

* * *

'Hmm what's this? So he left something out maybe I should have a look to see what's in it. Might hold a clue of how strong he really is.' 

As the man picked up the book he opened it up to a random page and started reading.

So far all is moving according to plan. All that's left to do now if find who is going to be fighting me. While I would like to say there will be no one I'm not that foolish. There always someone with a high regards for honour, damn I hate having to write that word.

It's nice to see parallels with my current troops to my last group. It makes controlling them much easier. One thing to be thankful of is that their much more competent than the last one.

The first one is the Ant: While he is different from the other he is still the same. Both will do anything for the thing they have decided to devote themselves to. Although this time it's strength so as long as I'm stronger than him he will follow me blindly, but if he becomes stronger than he'll try to kill me. He's rather enjoyable I just wish he talked more.

Next we have the boob. While this time though he's not so stupid, although he does love to prove himself just as much as the other one. At least this time he makes an effective meat shield.

Speaking of meat shields the new one is just disappointing compared to the old one. Sure he has the whole un-killable routine going for him and has his ritual is impressive, but it's too restrictive and won't work out for me when the war starts. At least this time he doesn't have an avenger after him. Although the one with an avenger after them is rather funny. At least from what I've found about the avenger he won't be any problem what so ever.

What's even better is that the traitor might even take care of him first. This time he's that of a snake. His plots unfortunately aren't as advantageous as the old spiders were for me but their still good for helping me. I just know that if I keep tabs on him enough I'll be able to find who my rival is.

Next we have my loyal second in command. He's good with poisons as well this time again. It's ever so wonderful that I know just how he'll react to different situation. I'm practically his father this time.

Next is the idiotic bug. This time he seems even less helpful unfortunately but at least he's not a proper member just yet. But having him as a backup member gives me a bit of depression. I hope we never have to bring him into to group as I doubt it will be a good sign.

Next we have the doll. He's completely different from the last team I had last time around. Although he is good for creating an army on the spot. Still I can't help but feel he'll do something stupid and let himself be killed before I can properly use him.

Next would be the ambitious one. While his ambition is much better than his previous the fact that he's mostly motivated by money is a bit annoying. At least with the last one it was power and I knew he would come gunning for me when he could. This one I have to watch more as he might betray me for the chance for more money.

Next we have my favourite member. The art fanatic. I do so love the explosions he makes. Although his obsession with beating Itachi might become a problem latter I know if he has the time he can become one of my most useful tools.

Finally we come to the last member. Almost a dead ringer for the one sent to bring me back by those fools who were contempt with the slavery were forced into. She has a pure focus on the future and is the only one I've trusted with my full plans. What's even better is that she shares the same ideas as I do.

'Hmm, I wonder what this means? I'll have to read more to work it out.'

"Excuse me Itachi but have you seen my diary? Oh you have it there. May I ask if it was a good read? As I do like to hear comments on my plans."

"I read the passage where we were compared to another group. What is this really about?"

"I simply left it out to see what you would do. After all it's interesting to see your reaction."

"I'm an ant then am I?"

"Well that was who you fit best with. Still I do wonder why you left your brother alive. If you would explain that to me then I'll tell you my full plans."

"…"

"I thought so. Anyway my bath is waiting for me and I do so hate it when the water gets cold."

At that the leader plucked the book from Itachi's hands and left with a yellow rubber duck in his hands as well as his book.

* * *

"Naruto, stay still!" 

"Why is it just our Sensei so damn late? All other teams gave gone off with their sensei's. Even Iruka's left as well…"

"Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Nihihi. This is what you get for being late."

"Pft… like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap..."

"Who said it was simple."

A hand came and reached the door as he opened it he stepped on thru only for a black board eraser to land on his head sending chalk dust all over his head.

"Gyahaha! You fell for it!"

"I'm so sorry sensei I tried to stop him but Naruto…" 'OK! OK! That was better than I imagined!'

'… Is this guy really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable…'

"Hmm… how can I say this…? My first impression is" Bamf

Naruto watched in anticipation as the second part of his trap went off catapulting another eraser into the sensei's face right as he was speaking.

"Cough I REALLY don't like you guys."

* * *

"Ok… Let's begin with some introductions." 

"What do you want to know?"

"How about… your likes, dislikes… dreams for the future, hobbies and stuff like that."

"Hey hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Yeah... You look suspicious…"

"Ohh… Me? My name is Hakate kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes, I dislike pranks. Dreams for the future…? Hmm… Well I have lots of hobbies…"

"So… all we learned is his name."

"Now it's your turn, from the right."

"Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen! What I like even more is the restraint ramen Iruka always buys me. What I dislike is waiting for the three minutes for ramen to cook and those who throw away their lives on useless things."

'Well now that's an odd thing for someone his age to say.'

"My dream… Is to surpass the current and all past Hokage's. And then have all the people acknowledge my existence."

'He's grown in an interesting way.'

"Hobbies… Pranks I guess."

"So it was you!" Yelled Kakashi as he glared at Naruto.

"Gah!"

"We'll have to see about that something. Next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke there are tons things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And… I don't want to use the word 'dream' but… I have an ambition the resurrection of my clan and … To kill a certain man."

'Cool.'

'What does he mean by that?'

'…I thought so…'

"Ok… And lastly the girl."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. And the thing I like is… Well… The person I like is… Umm… Should I say my dreams for the future…? Oh my!"

"…"

"The thing I dislike… Is Naruto."

'I see'

"My hobby is…"

'Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu…'

"That's enough of that. Starting tomorrow we will begin our duties."

"Really! What kind of Duties?"

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"Really! What?"

"Survival training."

"Survival training?"

"…"

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training at the academy."

"I'm your opponent, but this is no ordinary training."

"Then! Then! What is it?"

"… He he he."

"Hey, what's so funny sensei?"

"No… well… It's just that… When I tell you this, you guys are going to flip."

"Flip. Ha!"

"Of the twenty seven graduates only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This is a super difficult training exam with a failure rate of over sixty six percent."

"…"

"Haha. I told you you'd flip."

"What the Hell! But we worked so hard… What was the point of graduating?"

"Oh… That? That's just to select those who have a chance to become Genin."

"Uhh… What?"

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll be graded on the training field. Bring your tools. Oh, and skip breakfast. You'll throw up."

'I can't fail here… There has to be something I can do to make him recognise my strength and wisdom tomorrow.'

"The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late. Oh and Naruto."

"Yea?"

"Pull any pranks and you will immediately fail as a ninja and I'll make sure you won't ever become one."

"Uhh, ok."

* * *

Naruto surveyed the field. Sakura, Sasuke and ha had been there for a while waiting for their wayward sensei and damn was he getting hungry. 

"Hey guys good morning!"

"YOU"RE LATE!"

He watched as Kakashi set a clock reading ten fifteen on a fairly large tree stump.

"Ok, it's set for noon. Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me by noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch." He gestured to three tree stumps each larger than any of the Genin there. "I'll not only tie you to those stumps I'll eat right in front of you as well."

'So that's why he told us not to eat… Damn.'

"You only need to get one bell. There are two so one of you will be definitely be tied to a stump. And… The person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the academy soon."

'Wait two bells?'

"You can even use your shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But! You'll be in danger!"

"Is this test all we have to do?"

"Yes Naruto this will be all I will be doing. But don't worry I doubt any of you will get a bell so it's fine. As for you Sakura I'm a Jounin do you really think I'll be in danger from a bunch of academy graduates? If that's what you think then it's best if you go home and play with dolls as you don't have any potential as a ninja."

'What did he say! I'm going to kick his arse!' '**HELL YEA!**' Sakura prepared a kunai to throw at Kakashi.

Kakashi immediately shunshin'ed behind Sakura manipulating her arm holding the kunai so it was pointed at her neck whole leaving his left hand on her head.

"Slow down... I haven't said start yet."

'Fast.'

'So this is a Jounin…'

"Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe he, seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, lets get going. Ready… Start!"

* * *

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well." 'Good they have all hidden well… Well maybe not so well' 

Standing in the middle of the field was Naruto staring right at Kakashi.

"Umm… you're a bit off Naruto."

"Well it's just, we don't stand a chance against you, do we?"

"Huh? Well no, not really."

"That means that hiding would be useless the only way we could have a chance is to attack you while we at our best rather than waiting for a chance not going to so that when it's too late we've weakened ourselves."

"Then what are you going to do Naruto?"

"I'm going to attack you head on and hope I get reinforcements in time." Naruto replied as he rushed at Kakashi.

Kakashi leaned back pulling out an orange book from his pouch as he danced around Naruto's attacks meanwhile giggling at the book.

"Ninja fighting lesson number one Taijutsu. I'll teach you about…" Kakashi suddenly lowered his book as a kunai streaked past where it had been just a moment ago. 'Can't I just finish one thing with these kids?' His right eye had started to twitch.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Shouted Sakura as she prepared a second kunai while rushing in to join Naruto in attacking Kakashi.

Quickly pocketing his book as the two started their assault. He easily danced around the furry of blows the two young kids were sending his way.

"Is this all you two can do? Well back to the lessons. Number one tai…" 'Not again.'

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Shouted Sasuke as he engulfed Kakashi in a giant fireball.

"Hey watch it! You could've hit us there."

"I wouldn't have hit you dead last."

"Well I have to admit I'm pissed." Standing behind the group was Kakashi currently glaring at all three of the Genin. "I would be impressed right now if you didn't keep interrupting me. But as it is now I'm going to kick your arses.

Right then he appeared right behind Naruto in a crouch with his hands in the tiger seal. "Hidden Leaf ancient Taijutsu supreme technique **A thousand years of pain!**" And Naruto went flying curtsey of a super powerful arse poke.

"Sakura be careful he's going full out now."

"I understand Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura behind you!" Sakura turned around to be greeted with Kakashi's face as his hands were in a seal. Sakura's vision swam as a horde of leaves swirled in front of her.

"Sakura..." She turned to see her crush filled fill Kunai and shuriken and then she screamed and passed out.

"… I may have gone too far… but then I doubt it."

"I'm not the same as them."

"Say that after you get the bell… 'Sasuke-kun'. The strength of the village's number one the Uchiha clan… This should be interesting…"

Sasuke quickly moved and launched a group of shuriken at Kakashi who didn't even blink at them. Once they hit he poof'ed and changed into a log.

'Damn it Kawarimi. To the side? No, Above? Where?' He thought as he frantically searched for Kakashi.

"Below!" A pair of hands jumped out of the ground and latched onto Sasuke's ankles. "Doton! Shinjuu zanshu no Jutsu!"

"Crap!"

"Well now that the petty annoyances are done with. Sakura had lesson 2 Genjutsu, while this is lesson 3, Ninjutsu. Well, you're heads above the others in this area."

A kunai flew past Kakashi as he leant back out of its path. Turning he saw seven more heading his way and quickly jumped back narrowly avoiding them, although he missed seeing one kunai skim the string connecting the bells to his jacket releasing the bells from his possession.

"Are we petty Kakashi?" Eight Naruto's were all standing near the edge of the clearing with their hands folded over their chests.

* * *

"Huh? … I was…" 'Oh, yeah, Sasuke-kun was near death and I saw that and…' 

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Sasuke-ku…" Sakura went stark pale as she saw Sasuke's head.

"Get the bells; they're right in front of you!"

"He he… ok Sasuke-kun's severed talking head." Giggled out Sakura obviously delirious as she moved to pick up the fallen bells.

"Huh… Wait what?"

Moments after Sakura had picked up the bells the alarm clock rang signalling the end of the test.

"Damn! Wasted too much time."

* * *

"Oh… You guys look really hungry. By the way, something about the training…" 

Naruto and Sasuke were both tied to a large log while Sakura was standing in front of a log with two Bentos placed in front of her.

"Since Sakura got two bells I've decided that she can give one bell to either Naruto or Sasuke."

'Yes! Now Sasuke will be mine and mine alone! The power of love concurs all!'

"But any one who doesn't have a bell to will be disqualified from being a ninja and will have to give up their dreams."

"WHAT!" Screamed out Sakura "But, I can't do that sensei."

"Then both will be flunked, unless they have a bell."

"Can I give both of them a bell?"

"Yes you can, but I'll give Sasuke a choice weather or not he wants to accept the bell. Naruto must accept the bell. Well the Sasuke do you want the bell?"

Sasuke sniffed and looked off to the side "What would 'he' do?"

"He would accept the bell regardless of what consequences would befall other people. The mission was all to him."

"Then I can't accept the bell."

"Well I guess that means that… All three of you pass!" Kakashi exclaimed with his one eye curving up in a smile.

"…"

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Questioned Sakura.

"Heh, well I guess only Naruto understood the answer to the test. It's rather funny you all managed to pass a test without knowing the answer you gave"

"Answer?"

"Yes the answer that allowed you to pass this test."

"So… When are you going to tell us?"

"Gez… It's… Teamwork. The three of you worked together and managed to collect the bells. That was how you pass the test. Of course only Naruto worked that out so I had to tack a little onto it to make sure all of you would work together. And I'm glad to see you managed to pass."

"Heh"

"Bah"

"…"

"That ends the training. All of you pass!" Exclaimed Kakashi as he stood up taking a nice guy pose. "Ok! Starting tomorrow team number seven will begin its duties!"

* * *

Team seven was standing in front of the Hokage after successfully competing another of the 'find the kitty' missions. 

"Now… Kakashi's team seven, your next duty is… hmm Baby sitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, and…"

The Hokage was cut off as a tall man with short spiky blue hair, he was wearing the standard flack jacket and blue shirt and pants that most experienced ninja's wore. What was odd about this man was the long blue, green and yellow cape he was wearing; it was long enough that it was almost touching the ground. Underneath the cape were two bundles of hanbo's near his shoulders as well as a katana in the middle of the hanbo's.

The man dropped a large brown bag on the Hokage's table with a large thud.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Yanada now you've gotten blood on the mission reports."

"I'm interested in getting the job done with. Not about reading some useless pieces of paper. While I'm here any new entries in the bingo book?"

"Nothing new. Are you done then I was assigning these Genin their current duties."

"Hmm." Yanada turned and looked over Kakashi and team seven. "So finally passed a team Kakashi. Have they been initiated as Genin yet?"

"What do you mean by initiated as Genin?"

"Simple pinkie. Being initiated means that you've taken a mission which has gone wrong and have gotten some actual combat experience. Until that happens you're not considered real Genin nor are you eligible for entry into the Chuunin exams. Of course Konoha babies their Genin more than any other village so it's often that Genin don't get initiated until they've been in the field for a year, although the top team generally gets a mission with the chance of a screw up early on so I figured he would have given you that by now."

"Wait we're meant to have gotten a more awesome mission by now old man?"

"Ok. If you want it that much… I'll give you a c-rank mission. It's to protect a certain individual."

"Who! Who! A feudal lord? A princess?"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?"

"What's this? Their all a bunch of super brats. Especially… The shortest one with the super-stupid face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?"

"It's considered very stupid to underestimate ninja's old man." Replied Yanada suddenly appearing behind the old man "And the super-stupid one is probably the most dangerous of those super brats."

The old man quickly turned around in shock dropping his sake in doing so. "Wha?"

"Anyway I'm off. Try not to let the idiot get him killed kids, it's bad for business."

* * *

"So, what are we doing here anyway Itachi?" 

"Pain wants us to make some acquisitions as well as an assassination of an individual."

"Figures he would use us as his errand boys. Maybe when we get back we should show him a thing or two and teach him to do his own errands."

"It would be pointless, even together we wouldn't be able to make him even sweat in a fight."

"What? I know he's strong but he couldn't be that strong. His chakra level isn't that high."

"You haven't seen him fight Kisame so you wouldn't know how strong he really is. As for his chakra, it's much more powerful than what you would think. For some reason, which I will find his chakra is four times stronger than normal chakra. It's at the point where if we did the same Jutsu with the same amount of skill and experience in the Jutsu I would need to use four times the chakra he used to be able to match it."

"That sounds annoying."

"Not only that but he has mastered the use of all elements and has developed a way of using them without seals. Fighting him in our current state would be suicidal at best."

"Damn, if he's so strong then why haven't we just taken down the Jinchuuriki by now and be done with it. We could be controlling the wars by now if he's that strong."

"He seems to have something planned which is postponing the plans with the Jinchuuriki. Whatever it is doesn't matter I will find out his secret and then I will be one step closer to my dream."

"Whatever then, let's just get this over with and go back."


End file.
